Looking for Three Years
by Every1luvsChocs
Summary: Hiya! Tis is meh 1st story so please read and rate! Tis story is about how Hiei meets his best friend from the past (yesh he has one) and for some dumb reason doesn't accept her (yesh it's a her) So read your heart out! Oh yesh! The bold print means it's


Hiei was just getting ready to go to sleep, (even though Hiei doesn't really go to sleep) when he heard odd thumping at the door. He thought it was a bunch kids playing a joke but when he looked out the peep hole there was only one person waiting outside. That sounded normal enough except that that person had a huge bloody gash on their forehead and didn't look like they could stand up much longer.

He quickly opened the door. The figure looked up with a surprised look and before it could say anything, it slumped to the floor. Hiei just stared at it for a few seconds then sighed. He bent down and threw the person over his shoulder and headed towards the kitchen.

When he got there he set her on a chair and stepped back to view the person. Now it was his eyes to grow wide with surprise. It was a girl that didn't look much older than 17. She had long blue hair and a short deep blue dress on. She had weird blue markings on her forehead. When he used his fingers to lift his eyelids he was surprised. All though they were dull there was some flicker in her eyes that looked familiar.

**"Hiei! Oh Hiei!" Ophelia sang into a black spiky haired kid's ear "Wake up silly! Gwandma says she has banana fudgesicles at her house and I vant some!" Hiei opened his eyes to see big green eyes staring at him. He pushed her on the floor and jumped down on her. "Oh no ya don't! Not dis time! I've pwacticed on my wesseling moves!" Ophelia grinned and pinned Hiei on the floor. "You wose!" She giggled and jumped off him. "Last one to gwandma's is a geeky ningin!" **

He quickly shook off the memory and continued studying her. Though she looked like a ningin, her necklace disapproved this idea. She was wearing a clear blue crystal with what looked like a red tear drop inside. He drew in a breath. That could only mean she was a water demon. Well, half water demon at least. And by the looks of her gash he concluded it was also a demon that did this. A _powerful_ demon. But something also told him that she had beat it. But why'd she come to him?

"Oh well. Why should I care?" he thought as he cleaned up her wounds. He placed a bandage on her head. When she woke up she's probably yell at him for his sloppy job on the bandages. Women always do. Then he laid her on the couch and jumped out the window. One of the girl's eyes opened. She had sawn Hiei jump out the window. "So typical Hiei. Sooo typical" She thought to herself. She gave a small smirk then winced in pain. She carefully tightened the bandages and curled under the covers. Before she could do anything else, she fell asleep.

"WHERE'S MY TEDDY BEAR! USUKE! WHERE DID YOU PUT MOOMOO?" some orange haired idiot screamed.

"Hold on Kwuabara! I don't have your dumb MooMoo!" Uske said. And by the sounds of it he sounded awfully close. The girl opened one eye and saw Usuke right in front of her face.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Her ear-shattering scream was punishment enough but Usuke got an extra something. A straight on the chin jaw-lock. ( My favorite part) The girl quickly jumped off the couch and faced Uske in a fighting stance.

"Owwww." Uske moaned as he rubbed his chin. "_You baka!_" he hissed, "I'm not going to fight you! Who do you think you are anyways?"

The girl lowered her fists and stood up stiffly. "Ophelia Tsunazaki. Half Water demon." She smirked, "And your worst nightmare. I'll make sure I send you a little card thanking you for letting me sleep on your couch. Oh. And a word of advice. NEVER get that close to me AGAIN. Or worse things could happen" She held her head up high and started to walk away but quickly collapsed. "Owww. Maybe I'll stay a little longer." She said than winced.

"Oh no you won't." Uske huffed "Who says you can stay? I didn't. Why would I let you? I mean, after you treated me like that I don't..."

"I did." said a voice. Everyone turned around. It was Hiei that had spoken. "I could take her to Kuwinma's when she's better and then she'll be out of our hair ok?"

"Hiei! Out of all people you're allowing a _girl _to stay here?" Uske said in disbelief.

"Yeah ya baka. What you afraid of? Cooties? She seems to know me and I want to figure out how." Now everybody turned their heads toward Ophelia.

"I...I... just thought he looked familiar. Probably mistaken." She gave a small smile.

**"Betcha can't catch me!" a green haired girl said in a sing song voice as she ran around the play ground. She jumped up onto the play scape and giggled as a black spiky haired kid's figure got smaller and smaller. **

**"Gotcha Oph!" Ophelia banged into someone and fell to the ground she looked up and saw Hiei in front of her. **

**"Hiei! How'd ya wun sooo fast?" Ophelia said in amazement. "I mean, you was in back of me 5 seconds ago!" **

**"I dunno. All I know is, YOU IT!" Hiei said and ran off. Ophelia giggled and chased after him. But before she could start running again two men from behind grabbed her and started pulling her to a black limo. **

**"HIEI! HELP ME!" Ophelia screamed as they shoved her into the limo. She was kicking and punching but they didn't let go. **

**"I'm coming Ophie!" Hiei yelled as the limo started to drive away. His heart was pounding he was so scared. What if they were too fast? What if he never saw his best friend again? He started running after the limo. But just when he was close, the limo disappeared. The last he saw of Ophelia was her pounding on the window, screaming to Hiei. **

Everybody was staring at Hiei and her as if they were expecting her to say something. "What?" Ophelia snapped at them.

"Uhhhh... Hiei just asked you like 15 seconds ago if you wanted to go get some sweet snow." Uske smirked, "I don't know if you know this but down here it's called a _date_. Wooooo." Ophelia glared. Then she smirked and grabbed Uske from the behind so he couldn't get away. Hiei went right up to Uske and punched him in the stomach. Hiei and Ophelia both smirked at the same time and under the breath said "score!" Uske slumped to the floor in pain. Hiei stopped short and stared at Ophelia.

"What? Do I have spinach in between my teeth?" Ophelia said than smirked. Hiei glared than said, "Well you don't have to copy me!" "Copy? You? Ha!" Ophelia said with a smirk. In his mind Hiei said:** I'd rather you not pose as a poor copy cat substitute as my best friend. **

**"You have a best friend Hiei? Really? Who?" Ophelia sent to Hiei. Hiei glared at her and thought: Someone a whole lot less freaky than you. "Really? Is that so? Tell me. By any chance did this, best friend, have green hair and blue eyes? And was her name Ophelia and by any chance, did she get kidnapped by two men in a black limo at the playground? And did you run as fast as you could but the limo just seemed to vanish? Ophelia sent except with softer eyes. Hiei winced as he thought of that memory. Then he glared: Going through my memories too huh? Reading my thoughts wasn't enough? "Hiei. I didn't need to go through yours." Ophelia sent in a soft voice. "I went through mine." **

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" he screamed (OO Yikes! Not like him at all but hey! It's my story! ) and then ran out the door. "Wohhhh." Uske whistled. "You musta said something really bad to make him scream like that."

Ophelia glared "If you knew what happened to his best friend you wouldn't think that!" Then her eyes softened "I guess it's hard for him to accept his, best friend, is coming out of nowhere like nothing happened."

"Wha? What happened? Who's his best friend? Don't tell me YOU'RE his best friend! Cuz if you aren't, I'll be your best friend" Kwuabara said raising his eyebrows, "WinkWinkNudgieNudgie." Ophelia stared at him for a second. "Don't do that EVER again. Anyways, I'm not best friends with an orange headed idiot." she hissed "I'm going to find Hiei. And it's best if you don't come. Or he may get angrier" She ran out to find Hiei. Following his spirit energy was easy enough but she knew she was the last person on the earth he wanted to see right now. She soon found him at the play ground where he had last seen her, 11 years ago. He was sitting at the slide. Where he last saw her smile. Ophelia stopped for a second. She could remember the days when Hiei would have hugged and smiled if she came back. Now all she got was a cold push. She drew up a breath and sat next to him. She forced a smile.

"Do you kiss it too?" she asked nodding towards the spot with a small smile where he was resting his hand so gingerly. Then she sighed, "I know after this your probably never gonna look at me the same way again because I've changed a lot. And I don't know you'll accept me for who I am now. When he stiffened she continued "After I was kidnapped they took me to a lab. Where they thought they could get me to trust them and work for them. They told me that they would bring you here if I cooperated. They did tests to make me a powerful demon. A powerful demon that they could control. But they couldn't. They had created a demon that wouldn't accept listening to big, fat, buffoons. And well, when they made me mad enough..." Ophelia paused as she remembered that day.

**"You dumb, insolent girl" the dark figure yelled as he slapped Ophelia on the face. "You couldn't beat the lowest rank of demon! You are the worst project eve..." The guy stopped as Ophelia's hair began to rise. He smirked "A new power, eh? Well don't try to escape with it. Guards. Secure her." he yelled. Five Guards came up and wrapped chains around her legs, arms, and stomach. "Little Ophelia has a new power and now she's gonna hurt us. Ohhhhh nooooo." The dark figure mocked. He was about to say more when her eyes started to glow. "Hey! Whatcha doin freak show!" He reached for his gun. But before he could a blinding blue light zapped his hand and blew the gun up. "Hey! Who do ya think ya are? Princess Diana or somethin?" He was about to smack her when he noticed there were no chains on her. Neither were the guards. They were all dead on the floor. "You little brat!" he muttered "You think you're gonna hurt me or somethin? I'm too strong for you. NOW OBEY ME!" But it was too late. In a minute he was on the floor next to the guards. "Yes. I AM going to hurt you." Ophelia mocked "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm off to find the guy you never delivered to me. My best friend who knew that if you were treating me like this would beat the living daylights out of you." **

Ophelia bit her lip. "I've been searching for you for 3 years Hiei. And now that I found you, you're the complete opposite of the best friend I knew 11 years ago. But that's ok Hiei. I'm willing to live with that." she smiled, "Maybe we could even do a couple battles against each other." She gave a small laugh, "Just make sure your not holding Gwanma's banana fudgesicles behind you cuz you're guaranteed to lose." Ophelia noticed Hiei had not once smiled, laughed, or push her down and wrestled her since she got here. It sorta hurt her inside. She said in a small voice, "Hiei," Hiei looked up with his eyes sorta wide. She looked at him sheepishly, "Grandma made a new batch of banana fudgesicles and I was wonderin if you wanted to come. She's been waitin for you anyways. Ready to kick your butt after you bullied me and as for now, about 3 years 126 days 13 ours 5 minutes and 37 seconds ago. Besides, sitting on these weird playground rubber floors is making little designs on my behind." She laughed as she touched him and said, "You're it!" She jumped up and started running off. But she saw Hiei had not moved from his spot. "Come on ya sissy. Afraid to lose to a girl?"

"Not when I'm right in front of her." a voice said. She turned her head and saw Hiei right there ready to tag her. Ophelia smirked and under her breath said, "Not this time Hiei." Just when moving out of the way was hopeless, she jumped up, put her hands on Hiei's head, and flipped over him. Well, that's what she WANTED to do. Instead her hands got stuck in his hair.

"AHHH! Hiei! Make your hair let go of me this instant!" Ophelia cried. She tugged and tugged and threw Hiei on the floor, stood on his arms, and pulled like no tomorrow. Finally, she pulled her hands free. She fell on the floor on her attempt, "Owwww..." She moaned. She quickly remembered that they were playing tag and jumped up, "Last one to Gwandma's is a geeky ningin!" Ophelia called out. She was almost there. When Hiei tackled her from behind. "Gwandma! Hiei tackled me!" Ophelia yelled to the elderly lady at the door.

"Hiei? Is that you?" the Grandma said. When Hiei nodded his head yes he got a totally different response. "Well get off her ya trouble maker! I thought I already told ya not to bully this little girl." Hiei quickly jumped up but wasn't fast enough. Grandma came up and started hitting him on the head with her purse.

"Gwandma, he just wants some banana fudgesicles!" Ophelia said, smirking at Hiei, "And so do I!"

"Well come on in!" Grandma said, "There's more than enough for everybody! Well, maybe not for you two. You just gobble them up like...like... NINGINS!" Grandma said with a laugh. "Well, come on in!" she hollered. But Hiei looked puzzled.

"Isn't you Grandma a ningin?" he asked, "I mean, I've never heard of sweet old ladies as demons." Ophelia gave him a mysterious grin.

"My Gwandma is a sorcerer I guess you could say. She uses her powers to cook 2 times faster than most ningins do. So she considers herself not a ningin." She paused, "Hiei, would you blush if I kissed you on the cheek?"

"No way!" Hiei said indignantly. Ophelia smiled at this and took out some red powder from her pocket and smeared it on Hiei cheeks. Then gave him a short kiss on the cheek. "Well ya look like you're blushin now! Wait till Gwandma sees this. She may be old but her eyesight hasn't left her! Especially colors. She keeps that so she can see what boys I bring home" she said. She laughed as Hiei glared and tried to scratch off the powder. But when it was off he was blushing.

"Oooooooooooh! Hiei!" Ophelia sang than laughed and ran into the house. "Come on Hiei! Just tell Gwandma you fell in a patch of raspberries or somethin! And that I grabbed a bunch and smeared it on your face and... you get the point." Hiei glared, than smirked, than actually gave a short laugh and said, "Why the heck would I like you, Oph? I mean, I liked this green haired girl but you DEFINATLY don't have green hair. Anyways, she's gone now. I don't know where the heck she is but you are NOT her!" When there was no response, he glared. "Are you even listening?" he asked. Ophelia came out eating a banana fudgesicle with another one in her hand.

"Of course I was Hiei! You were talking about...uhh... tie dye cows?" she guessed. When she saw Hiei glare she laughed. "Ok. My bad. I wasn't listening. Want a fudgesicle?" she offered, holding out one inoccently. When Hiei smirked at her she gave a sly look. "Hiei?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Smirk my butt!" She yelled. She laughed as she ran into the house, with a very angry demon on her tail. "HIEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Grandma screamed, "LEAVE MY NIECE ALONE!" And the whole house rumbled.


End file.
